In the production and maintenance of motor vehicles and other equipments, it is frequently necessary to attach a flexible hose to a tubular metal fitting, as by inserting the fitting into the hose, and then securing the two by clamping the hose tightly on the fitting.
Split annular hose clamps of metal or of hard plastic material are available in which opposite ends of the split annulus are provided with interfitting interlocking fastening means.
More specifically, split annular hose clamps are available whose opposite ends are provided with ratchet teeth adapted to interfit into locking engagement such as to strongly resist unlocking in response to circumferential forces in the unlocking direction.